musikfandomcom-20200229-history
M4one
M4One ist ein deutsches Hip-Hop-Label das 2006 von Marcel Schüttler gegründet worden ist. Der Hauptsitz befindet sich in Lüneburg. Geschichte Im Jahr 2006 wurde M4one von Marcel Schüttler, der unter dem Pseudonym Sleep99 bekannt ist gegründet. Ein halbes Jahr zuvor, hat der selbst gerade "frische" Rapper Ronin alias "Don-Salliery" Sleep 99, der damals noch als Torro der Stier oder Johnny Rico bekannt war, unter die Fittiche genommen. Beide haben ihre ersten Lieder aufgenommen unteranderem "Für Euch" und "The 2 of Germanys most Wanted". Beide haben das Rappen aus Spaß und Hobby gemacht. Nachdem Ronin aber eine Pause nehmen wollte um sich das Produzieren und professionelle Rappen beizubringen, entschloss sich Sleep 99 ebenfalls eine Pause einzulegen, da er ohne Ronin und seinem organisations Talent nicht viel auf die Beine stellen konnte. Nach einem halben Jahr Pause nahm sein enger Freund SmokeD mit ihm wieder die ersten Lieder unter dem Namen M4One auf. Mit einem billigen Mikrofon und wenig Erfahrungen fingen sie an für die Musik zu leben. Durch gegenseitiges Motivieren halfen sie sich gegenseitig auf die Beine. Das erste veröffentlichte Lied heißt M Life und wurde als kostenlose Hörprobe in verschiedenen Download Portalen online gestellt. Es war eher billig und schlecht gerappt und produziert aber das hielt die beiden nicht auf weiter zu machen und optimistisch nach vorne zu blicken. Als Sleep99 die Schule wechselte lernte er Raphael Büttner aka. Ruff kennen und sie freundeten sich an. Da Ruff ebenfalls Rapper ist dauerte es nicht lange und es kam das Lied ihr Aale an die Öffentlichkeit. Durch weitere zusammenarbeit mit Ruff (Euer Ende, Fehler deines Lebens, Eiskalt) kam Sleep99 zu dem Entschluß Ruff in sein selbstgegründetes Label einzuladen. Am 3. Dezember. 2008 war Ruff offiziel dabei.Es folgten weitere Lieder von Ruff, SmokeD und Sleep99, die aber sehr amateurhaft aufgezeichnet waren und eher als peinlich, als angesehen wurden. Durch ein Zufall kam Florian Meyer(der leider wenig Talent für das Rappen mitbringt) auch D.A genannt zu Sleep99 und fragte nach ob er bereit ein wäre ein Lied mit ihm aufzunehmen. Er bejate dieses Frage und es kam das Lied "Was Jetzt" heraus. Kurze Zeit später mitte Februar erschien von Sleep99, D.A und SmokeD das Lied Realität was erstmals wieder ins Internet gestellt wurde. Sleep99 stellte D.A die Anfrage mit in sein Label zu kommen und D.A war nun auch offiziel dabei. Zu dritt arbeiteten Sie an dem Album "Was Jetzt" was allerdings nie richtig fertig wurde. Das erste Soloalbum von Sleep99 heißt schmeißt das Handtuch und enthält einige Gastauftritte von Ruff, SmokeD und D.A. Als Ronin diese "Werke" durch einen Freund zu Ohren bekam, hat Ronin sich verpflichtet gefühlt die M4one Crew wieder zurück auf den Boden der Realität zu holen und hat den Disstrack M4one Killa' rausgebracht. Dieses lied war ein Meilenstein und hat sehr für Furore gesorgt. Eine Antwort von Sleep99 ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und hieß leere Drohung. Sleep 99`s Disstracks waren eher billig und laienhaft gerappt und produziert. Die Werke von Ronin wurden also so für die gesamte M4one Crew als Vorbild genommen, das sich das Label teilweise trennte. Smoke D ging zu Death Valley, was 2009 von Don-Salliery alias Ronin gegründet wurde. Dort erschienen fast schon legendäre Werke wie ( die Klassicker Rap is mein Leben 1&2, Mein Leben, So bin ich, Todestag oder der bisher schlimmste und Aussagekräftigste Diss "Klare Worte"). Mit D.A und Ruff hatte Sleep 99 Streit und war nun auf sich alleine gestellt. Sleep 99 sah aber wenig später ein das es nichts bringt den Liedern von Ronin hinter herzulaufen und so einigten sich beide darauf mit den Disstracks gegeneinander aufzuhören. Durch SmokeD lernte Sleep99 mitte Juli 2009 P.I. kennen. Nach einigen Treffen gab es ein Feature mit Sleep99 und P.I. was Dreamteam heißt. da es das erste Lied von P.I. war wurde dieses nicht weiter veröffentlicht und wurde als Freetrack bezeichnet. Als Ronin in der zwischenzeit einen neuen Disstrack rausbrachte, kam P.I. mit auf das Lied gegen Ronin was No Name Rapper heißt. Durch No Name Rapper konnten Sleep99 und P.I sich einen kleinen Ruf aufbauen weil das Lied laut den beiden sehr gut geworden ist. Ronin konnte aber durch "Klare Worte" noch einmal auftrumpfen und beweisen das er mehr Talent hat. Nach diesen beiden letzten Disstracks wurde das Kriegsbeil begraben.Durch ungewohnt vieler guten Feedbacks, der Eltern und engsten Freunden, entschieden die beiden ihren Weg zu zweit zu gehen. Es folgten immer mehr Lieder von Sleep99 und P.I. in einigen Fällen sogar mit Gastauftritten von SmokeD, D.A. oder Lil Princes. Im Privatleben hatte Sleep99s Freund stress mit seiner Ex-Freundin und er bat Sleep99 um ein Feature. Es kam das Lied Du Bitch zustande. Nach dem Lied kam PlizZ mit ins Label hielt sich aber eher im Hintergrund. Am 25.11.2009 kam dann endlich das erste Kollaboalbum Elektronisch gefickt von Sleep99 und P.I raus was sie im Internet kostenlos angeboten haben, wofür es aber leider keine guten Feedbacks gab. Einige Zeit Später kam B.C dazu und lieferte einen Gastbeitrag auf das Album Elektronisch gefickt was bis zum Schluss heißt. Nach einigen Diskusionen kam B.C Ebenfalls in das Label. Seit 2010 leiten Sleep99 und P.I. zusammen das Label. Im Moment arbeitet das Label an einem zweiten Mixtape das ebenfalls im Internet angeboten werden soll. Werdegang Den heutigen Ruf musste sich die Crew selber erkämpfen. Alle Mitglieder stellten ihre Musik in alle möglichen Portale wie Myvideo.de um so einen besseren Ruf aufzubauen was auch gut gelang. Durch Werbung von Verwandten und Freunden konnten sie ebenfalls gut profitieren. Es kamen Immer mehr gute Feedbacks und M4One war einigen Leuten schon ein Begriff. Dank den Freunden sind sie heute das was sie sind. Veröffentlichungen ;Singles * 2006: M Life ( Sleep99 Feat. SmokeD) * 2008: Ihr Aale (Sleep99 Feat. Ruff) * 2008: Leere Drohung (Sleep99) (Disstrack gegen Ronin) * 2008: Eiskalt (Sleep99 Feat. Ruff und D.A) (Disstrack Gegen Ronin) * 2008: Was Jetzt & Realität (Sleep99 Feat D.A) * 2009: Donnerschlag (SmokeD Feat. Sleep99) * 2010: Du Bitch RMX (Sleep99)(Video) ;Alben *2008: Schmeißt das Handtuch (erstes Soloalbum von Sleep99) *2009: Elektronisch gefickt (Kollaboproduktion Mit P.I.) *2010: Scheinweferlicht (Mixtape No.1 von Ganz M4One) Weblinks * Eintrag bei myspace * YouTube-Channel Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Label Kategorie:Deutsches Musiklabel Kategorie:Alle Artikel